Catfolk
Catfolk can be found all over Tibaeria among nearly every nation and adapt easily to any culture. History books record that there was once a magnificent catfolk civilization that spread out over a vast area centered in what is now known as the Glass Emirates in present times. Only ancient relics, temples and pyramids remain now, preserved in the dry desert heat and buried under sand. Many catfolk travel in nomadic clans, and some settle in prides, but rarely build permanent settlements, preferring to travel from site to site around their territories with grand tents and pavilions. Cat 3.jpg|Bastet Cat 2.jpg|Shir Cat 1.jpg|Housecat There are three subspecies of catfolk. The first, and most numerous being the Housecats. These are represented by tabby, manx, and snowshoe varieties who prefer to settle in clans within larger cities. They are very civic minded and sociable, even rumor mongering at times, but always aware and interested in the goings on of the town and its citizens. The second and largest physically are the Shir. These are represented by lion, tiger and panther varieties who tend to travel with their prides, defending their territories and raising their families. Shir tend to be aloof and often vain, as if each and every one of them were royalty no matter their obvious station in life. They are, however, also courteous to a fault and place great stock in appearances and reputation. The third are the hairless Bastet. These are represented by siamese, sphynx and persian varieties. Bastet tend to be very driven and scholarly with strong personalities. They are often ambassadors because of their silver tongues and knowledge of other cultures. They are easily irritated however, and do not tolerate interruptions well, nor do they suffer fools gladly. They can be very demanding, eccentric and insistent on having things their own way. Religion: Catfolk follow the religion of Yarn, which is more of a philosophy of opposed dichotomies without a deity. Catfolk PC races include : Any class except Samurai, Ninja, or any Hybrid Class Catfolk are loosely based on Babylonian, Persian, Egyptian and British cultures, but blend in with many cultures in present times. Catfolk ancient civilizations and current nomadic settlements: babylon.jpg|Babylon Luxury-camp.jpg|Nomadic Camp * Type: Catfolk are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. * Size: Catfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Catfolk have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Catfolk begin play speaking Common and Catfolk. Catfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Kitsune, Goblin, Halfling, Lizardfolk, and Sylvan. Bite Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing 1d3 damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Cat’s Luck Members of this race gain the following extraordinary ability: Once per day, when a member of this race makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before attempting the saving throw. Envoy Members of this race with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user's character level): 1/day—comprehend languages, detect magic, detect poison, read magic. Fearless Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. Low Light Vision Members of this race have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. Sprinter Members of this race gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Stubborn Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a member of this race fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the member of the race has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue's slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. Alternate Racial Traits: * Cat's Claws Some catfolk have stronger and more developed claws than other members of their race, and can use them to make attacks. catfolk with this racial trait have a pair of claws they can use as natural weapons. These claws are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses * Nimble Faller Some catfolk have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. catfolk with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, catfolk with this trait gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip maneuvers. This racial trait replaces sprinter. * Scent Some catfolk have a keen sense of smell. catfolk with this racial trait gain the scent ability. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Catfolk